


Healing Victory

by YourLadyStar



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Post Healers Gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLadyStar/pseuds/YourLadyStar
Summary: The true strength of the healers and the potential they hold; this day, a young princess will have the fruits of her larbor given to her.





	Healing Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it's time for another gauntlet story, even if I found this one to be not as eventful as the others, but hey, I'm proud of Elise.  
> And for anyone knowing, no, I'm not writing one for the beach gauntlet. Not because it sucked, I actually had a lot of fun with it, I just can't think of anything to write for it.

Many do tend to underestimate the power of clerics. Though known for being the true support and life blood of any army on the battlefield, the feats of power they posses often go unnoticed. But that was something that the Order of Heroes was ready to change. Arranged by Alfonse and Kiran to boost morale and show appreciation to the healers of their army, the two arranged a gauntlet where 8 of their strongest healers will be able to show the true strength of their battle prowess to the army. The gauntlet was heralded right from the start and proved to be just as enjoyable as all others. And now the final match was drawing to a close.

Elise and Priscilla, two young but powerful clerics, had fought valiantly to get this far. Both of them were exhausted and their magic was running low from having to be on both offense and defense. The two were at a standstill, both waiting for the other to make a move, but neither seeming to have the move that will end the battle. Priscilla had all but abandoned her steed to provide herself with better mobility to dodge the blonde girl’s attacks. But the young Nohrian princess had one last trick up her sleeve. She had been studying on offensive magic ever since the war ended in their world, and ever since entering this world, she had been studying up on all sorts of new spells, and she knew the spell that just might help.

She concentrated the magic in her staff and started to form a ball of piercing white light that slowly grew with each second. The majority of the army didn’t recognize this spell, but those that hailed from Valentia knew it all too well.

Seraphim.

She launched the attack at Priscilla, who quickly created a barrier to protect her. But the force of the attack and her low magic caused the barrier to instantly fade, leaving her open and vulnerable to another attack she had no time to avoid. She was knocked on her back, he staff falling out her reach. Even if she could grab it, it wouldn’t serve much use now.

Realizing what her tired state meant, Alfonse stepped forward, “That’s the end of the round,” He looked to the Nohrian princess and gave her a bright smile, “Congratulations, princess Elise. You are the champion of this gauntlet!”

The moment the words left him, the entire army erupted into cheers. Elise, who had been a bit dazed for a moment, flashed the biggest smile humanly possible and bounced in joy. On one hope, she was caught and held in an embrace by her two retainers.

“The princess has emerged victorious! Such a grand occasion!”

“You were amazing out there,” Effie quickly wiped at her eyes, expertly holding the princess up with one arm, “I promised myself I wouldn’t do this!”

“Elise!”

She looked and saw the voice was Priscilla, who was being held in her brother, Raven’s, arms and carrying her towards the princess.

“That was amazing, Elise! You really did deserve to win.”

“Thanks, Priscilla! I’m really sorry you couldn’t win, though.”

“It’s okay. I’m more than happy to have made it this far. Besides, we are friends, right?”

“Of course! I promise I’ll come see you later to heal you!”

“Aww, I wanted to be the one to heal you.”

The two girls shared a laugh before Alfonse stepped in, letting out a light chuckle, “I think the both of you deserve a nice needed rest. You both fought spectacularly and helped to make this gauntlet a success.”

They both nodded and were carried off, Effie holding the princess on her shoulder, as the rest of the army parted to make a path for them and cheered to lead them out, a guest hidden amongst the crowd smiling as the Nohrian princess passed by.

* * *

Once her retainers had carried her all the way to the room she shared with her siblings, they set her down only to be immediately embraced by Camilla.

“Oh sweetie, I’m so proud of you! You did an amazing job!”

Leo placed a hand on her shoulder, “That truly was impressive. You’ve grown a lot, Elise.”

“Thank you so much, you two!” Once Camilla released her, she placed her prize for her victory, a golden medallion with the Askr royal family sigil branded on it, next to the bedside table, right next to the one Camilla won from her gauntlet, “Look Camilla, we now have one of our own!”

“I know, sweetie. Our family has gotten quite the success here.”

“And once Leo wins one of his own, we’ll each have our own medallion!”

“I’m not sure if you haven’t been paying attention, but my record in the previous gauntlets hasn’t been very hopeful.”

“Now, don’t be so modest,” She grabbed his face in her hands, “I’m sure your luck will turn.”

“She’s right,” The three turned to the sudden voice and saw a large figure covered completely by a brown hooded robe close the door to the room behind them. They reached up and lowered the hood, revealing blonde hair and bright red eyes, “If you allow a few missteps to affect, you’ll never fulfill that promise.”

“XANDER!” Elise bolted towards him in record time and embraced him.

Camilla chuckled at her sister’s display, “You’re looking quite well, Xander. I guess things have been going well for your recovery.”

He nodded, holding his sister as he spoke, “Very. At this rate, Sanaki said I should be in perfect health in about a week at most.”

“Wait, you’re still not fully healed?” Leo smirked, “Didn’t Sanaki said you should stay in that room until she knew all the magic in you was drained?”

He chuckled, “True, but when I heard that Elise had made it into the finals of the gauntlet, I convinced her to let me sneak out to see her.”

Elise looked up at him, her eyes beaming with glee, “So you saw me?”

He brought a hand to pet her head, “Of course. I had to keep myself hidden, so I didn’t have as great of a view as I wanted, but I saw just how spectacularly your performed. You rightfully earned your victory, Elise.”

A bright smile reemerged on her face as she hugged him tighter. The door to the room suddenly opened and Sanaki entered the room, her eyes immediately fixed on Xander.

“I thought I’d find you here,” She looked at the young princess, “Princess Elise, congratulations on our victory in the gauntlet.”

“Thank you, Sanaki!”

“Oh, how sweet. Did you come here to congratulate my sister?”

“No. I came here to get Xander,” She spoke, bluntly, “We’d best get you back to your room right away. The army is currently celebrating, so the hallways are empty. There’s no fear of anyone seeing you.”

“What does she mean?” Elise asked, looking up at Xander.

“The only ones who know that I’m here are those that saw me the day I was brought here. Alfonse said that once I’ve completely recovered, he wants to properly announce my arrival to everyone so I can become a full fledge member of the army.”

“So, if everything goes well, you’ll be able to join us in the better part of a week?” The younger prince asked.

“Most likely.”

“And if you want to keep that expectation, we should get back to work right now,” Sanaki interrupted, “You’ve done well to avoid having others see you so far, I don’t think you’d like to break that streak.”

“Of course.”

Xander kissed Elise’s forehead and waved goodbye to Camilla and Leo before letting her go and pulling his hood back up. Sanaki stepped aside as he left the room before following after him and closing the door.

Leo looked at Elise and saw she was practically giddy with joy, “Pretty happy, huh?”

She spun around quickly, her face washed in pure happiness, “Of course! I won the gauntlet and Xander’s gonna be able to join us in just a few more days! This is the best day EVER!”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, at this rate, all of my Heroes stories may as well exist in the same universe, since they're all connected to each other. I guess this can be my first over arching series, even if I didn't intend to do so.


End file.
